


cuerpos chocando

by CaptainClintSpiderBalder



Series: Retoaleatorio: Haikus [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Iron Man 3, esto es SPOILERS
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 20:18:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1615772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainClintSpiderBalder/pseuds/CaptainClintSpiderBalder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todos tienen sus cosas. Es poco frecuente que coincidan fuera de entrenamientos o misiones oficiales que les pasan por debajo de la puerta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cuerpos chocando

**Author's Note:**

> "Iba a revisar esto y al final no", una autobiografía.
> 
> Va en las tags, pero **SPOILERS** de Winter Soldier y Iron Man 3.
> 
> Escrito para [retoaleatorio](http://retoaleatorio.livejournal.com/3892.html) con esta prompt:
> 
>  
> 
> _warm mechanism_  
>  of love at rest becoming rage  
> bodies colliding  
> 

Steve se contiene con él más que con el resto. No nos equivoquemos, es implacable. Ni un sólo día Tony sale de las sesiones de entrenamiento con moratones en lugares ilegales y buscando antiinflamatorios como quien busca el Santo Grial. Pero al menos Steve no es Natasha, no amenaza con partirle el cuello con el dedo meñique cada vez que le quita el mando de la televisión. Y Steve se contiene. Se contiene con él. Y eso le vuelve loco.

 

*

 

El extremis se encarga de borrarle las cicatrices del pecho, pero cuando llueve le duelen los huesos y le cuesta respirar. A menudo se lleva la mano al reactor por pura inercia, el reactor que ya no está y que hace que las noches se llenen de un silencio atronador. Antes lo llenaba con Pepper, y ahora lo llena en el taller, trabajando hasta que tiene ganas de vomitar o Rhodey le arrastra a tomar un desayuno decente (“desayuno, comida y cena, no me fío de ti”, porque desde que Pepper se mudó Rhodey es su nueva niñera, y Tony lamenta decir que no le quedan igual de bien las faldas de tubo).

No puede decir que se mate a trabajar porque su trabajo (el oficial, el de las oficinas) se acumula encima de su mesa hasta que sus esbirros se encargan de quitárselo de las manos. Sabe que esto enerva a Hill, que amenaza con envenenar su café al menos dos veces al día, y que más de una vez arrastra sus stilettos hasta el taller sólo para juzgarle mientras repasan los nuevos proyectos del Ministerio de Defensa.

A las seis de la mañana cada tres días se arrastra puntual hasta el gimnasio, con más cafeína de la debida, a dejar que Steve le patee el culo hasta quedarse tranquilo.

 

*

 

Sabe que se contiene porque un martes Tony se dobla después de un puñetazo. Le tiemblan las manos y aún tiene el sabor amargo del café en la lengua. Sus pulsaciones van a cien por hora y se traga la bilis que le sube por la garganta, necesita quince minutos de rodillas y con la frente contra el suelo para calmarse.

Después se sienta a su lado y le dice “necesitas tomarte un descanso, Tony”, con una expresión entre comprensiva y afable que sólo hace que le vuelvan las arcadas.

 

*

 

Tony bebe. Esto no es un secreto.

Consiguió joder lo que tenía con Pepper a pesar de todo lo que habían pasado, y eso tiene mérito. Pepper podía con un agujero en su pecho y con las marcas de balas en su pared, pero no pudo con Tony matándose poco a poco como si no le importara. Puede discutir las razones; que desde el principio nunca podría haber funcionado, que Pepper siempre fue más lista que él, que Tony sólo ha ido cambiando un veneno por otro desde que tenía dieciséis años y el coche de sus padres apareció volcado en la carretera. La verdad es que todas son ciertas y que Tony no sabe cómo parar, que en el fondo sólo necesitaba demostrarse que Pepper era demasiado buena para él. Tony Stark siempre gana.

 

*

 

Si Steve sabe cuándo llega borracho al gimnasio nunca se lo dice. Tiene los abdominales como piedras y Tony no pierde oportunidad para comentarlo, antes de que Steve le sujete la muñeca y le desestabilice con una patada a su tobillo. Tiene que saberlo porque le echa el aliento en la cara cuando Steve le inmoviliza en el suelo, y Tony traga saliva, mueve la cadera contra su rodilla. Cuando está sobrio lo hace para intentar soltarse, y cuando no-

Cuando no, hay mil ramificaciones que no quiere considerar.

(Si Steve no se contuviese tendría moratones en las muñecas, y si Tony estuviese lo suficientemente borracho quizá se los pidiera.)

 

*

 

Steve no vive en la Torre. Cuando vuelve de DC se instala en un apartamento que se cae a pedazos en Brooklyn. Al parecer corre todas las mañanas treinta kilómetros y se alimenta de mármol y justicia. “Probablemente viviría en la Estatua de la Libertad si pudiera. Probablemente Obama le dejaría.”

Bruce pone los ojos en blanco mientras Tony le tiende unos pantalones. Lo localizan a las afueras de la ciudad, sentado desnudo en medio de un cráter.

—Necesito un ibuprofeno antes de que me sigas hablando, Tony.

 

*

 

Trabajan en equipo mejor de lo que nadie espera, aunque no ocurra a menudo. Todos tienen sus cosas. Thor tiene a su hermano loco y a su novia en Reino Unido, Bruce al ejército llamando a su puerta cada tres semanas, Natasha desaparece sin dejar rastro durante días y vuelve siempre con botellas de vodka y noticias de Pepper, Barton tiene a su perro. Steve tiene cosas de las que no habla con nadie.

En resumen: es poco frecuente que coincidan fuera de entrenamientos o misiones oficiales que Furia les pasa por debajo de la puerta.

 

*

 

Son las cinco de la mañana y Tony aún no ha dormido, tampoco parece que vaya a dormir en un futuro próximo. Sí tiene un chupetón visible en el cuello y dos más dibujándole el contorno de la clavícula.

Steve lleva unos pantalones de deporte y una camiseta de tirantes cuando le encuentra en la cocina e incluso bosteza como si fuera un ser humano. No se ha duchado desde que volvieron el día anterior, así que tiene el pelo revuelto y sucio, algunos rasguños que desaparecerán en las próximas horas.

—¿Quieres café? No podía dormir.

A veces Steve le habla así, como si fueran amigos, y Tony se sube el cuello de la camisa y se desploma en una silla junto a él.

—Que sea largo.  
—No creo que sepas lo que es un espresso.  
—Claro que sí, es mi animal mitológico favorito.

Steve le tiende una taza y a Tony le cuesta menos sonreír así, con el alcohol todavía bombeando y el bajón de adrenalina del día anterior. Apoya la frente contra la encimera mientras el café se enfría, y Steve ahoga otro bostezo.

—Tienes una habitación, ¿sabes? No hace falta que te rompas el cuello en el sofá —dice mientras se frota los ojos, y Steve sacude la cabeza.  
—Lo tendré en cuenta.

Y Tony piensa en el tipo del bar, que tenía la espalda ancha y los ojos azules, y piensa en su boca comiéndole la polla y en si Steve ha visto o no la marca en su cuello.

Se bebe el café de un trago y hace una mueca.

—Voy a darme una ducha, tenemos una cita dentro de dos horas para que me rompas un par de costillas.  
—Creo que podemos dejarlo por hoy, tal y como estás podría tirarte al suelo soplando —Steve se ríe grave, se descoloca el pelo con los dedos.

Cuando Tony se levanta de la silla es con un movimiento brusco, buscando el equilibrio. Resopla antes de sonreír. “Créeme, te hace falta incluso menos para tenerme de rodillas.” Steve no contesta, y Tony tampoco le mira a la cara, así que le da una palmada en el hombro y sale de la cocina.

 

*

 

El estado natural de Tony Stark es la resaca.

—Tienes pinta de haber intentado abrazar a Hulk.

Barton está bebiendo de la cafetera, apoyado contra el sofá. Tony se quiere morir más que de costumbre.

—¿No has encontrado ningún contenedor en el que dormir esta noche, Clint?  
—Estoy probando cómo vive la clase alta.

Tony sacude la cabeza, lo que resulta ser la peor idea de lo que va de día. Le quita la cafetera de las manos e intenta recordar el camino al taller. “Si Hill pregunta por mí, dile que no sobreviví a la visita de los Kree a Manhattan”.

 

*

 

Tony y Steve no hablan, pero Tony y Steve casi nunca hablan si no es en una misión.

Steve desaparece dos semanas y él no tiene tiempo para notarlo, Hill le entierra en informes y Tony echa de menos a Pepper, y después de eso quiere beber, y después de eso bebe.

Cuando Steve reaparece con las manos vacías, Natasha le dice a Tony que no es asunto suyo, pero aún así le enseña un pueblo diminuto en un mapa de Rusia para que deje de preguntar. Tony cree que podría ayudar, porque- Realmente porque Tony es el más listo de esa habitación, Tony es el más listo de casi todas las habitaciones en las que está. Natasha no contesta, pero su mirada le recuerda a la expresión de Bruce tras horas de divagaciones infructuosas.

Es un callejón sin salida, así que se pone la ropa de deporte y encuentra a Steve rompiendo sacos de boxeo en el gimnasio.

—Esos cuestan dinero, ¿sabes?

Coge otro del suelo. “Puedes quitármelo del salario,” lo cuelga y lo estabiliza, antes de golpearlo con la rodilla.

—Eso sería difícil, SHIELD hace tiempo que no nos pasa las nóminas. Y tú tienes una pensión de veterano, no un salario.

Steve se detiene un segundo, sujeta el saco con ambas manos. Agacha la cabeza y todos los músculos de su espalda se tensan, Tony le escucha respirar hondo.

—Podrías… —golpea el saco con el antebrazo, se vuelve a mirarle. Es la primera vez que Tony le ve realmente cansado, conteniendo cada movimiento y con las ojeras marcadas—. ¿Podrías no abrir la boca? ¿Por una puta vez?

Tony se limita a colocarse las guantillas, ladea la cabeza.

—Tenemos entrenamiento. Unos cuantos atrasados, de hecho.

Steve cuadra la mandíbula.

—¿Vas a ser así?

Tony se encoge de hombros. “No soy yo el que se ha cogido unas vacaciones improvisadas.” Ni siquiera ve venir el primer gancho. Steve no lleva protecciones, le rompe el labio y su nariz cruje. Escupe rojo en el suelo, aunque se mantiene de pie. Se limpia con la manga y sonríe. “¿Qué pasa, lo has gastado todo con los sacos?” Es él el que se lanza contra Steve, y recibe un rodillazo en el pecho que le deja sin respiración. Le mancha la camiseta de sangre y consigue esquivar un par de golpes antes de que su espalda dé contra el suelo en ruido seco, con la rodilla de Steve contra su garganta. Steve espera hasta que la piel de Tony enrojece y este golpea el suelo con el puño, no modifica su expresión ni un ápice.

Después se levanta, le tiende una mano.

Tony se frota el cuello y se humedece los labios.

 

*

 

El problema con Steve es que la gente se olvida.

Se olvida de que es un soldado.

Tony creció escuchando las historias de la guerra, comparándolas con los tebeos que llegaban a sus manos. El Capitán América, con sus mallas de colores y sus discursos interminables. Ahora más que antes sabe que durante la guerra no hay buenas personas, sólo males mayores y menores.

Su padre era una persona horrible que hizo cosas horribles. Él pasó su infancia intentando impresionar a un tipo que le veía como una inversión de futuro antes que como una persona, y después pasó su adolescencia intentando probarle lo equivocada que había sido su inversión. Años después, no le queda sino admitir que son dos caras de la misma moneda. Que son tan terribles como competentes. Por eso Tony no puede evitar sentirse orgulloso cuando rompe la fachada de Steve, cuando consigue que le haga sangrar.

 

*

 

Se duerme sobre la mesa del taller, con un filete congelado contra la mandíbula. Le despierta la voz de JARVIS anunciando visita y hay un pequeño charco de agua alrededor de su rostro. Resopla y tira a la basura los planos que ha arruinado, junto con la carne.

—Si has venido a disculparte, suelo requerir al menos quince minutos de arrastrarte por el suelo y una caja de donuts. Así es como Rhodey lo hace.

Steve se cruza de brazos, tiene el uniforme puesto y la capucha arrugada en el cuello.

—En el Quinjet en diez minutos. Dime si te he roto la nariz, por si tengo que buscar un sustituto.

Tony levanta el pulgar y Steve pone los ojos en blanco.

—No llegues tarde.

 

*

 

Destrozan la Quinta Avenida (de nuevo) y a Tony le duele tan sólo imaginar su reunión con Hill a la mañana siguiente y el informe de gastos que llegará a Empresas Stark. Thor encuentra un puesto de perritos calientes y de repente hay una docena de civiles haciéndose fotos a su alrededor, y él sonríe como si no acabase de destrozar un coche con la cabeza.

Él se desploma dentro del Quinjet, como cualquier persona con sentido común. Necesita quince semanas de coma profundo, y después sumarle los últimos días de insomnio. Steve no le rompió la nariz, pero duele como una hija de puta igual. Cuando llega a su habitación se sirve una copa de vino que ni siquiera llega a tocar antes de caer sobre la colcha.

 

*

Es idea de Natasha, que conoce un restaurante japonés que Steve tiene, _tiene_ que probar. Nadie le invita, en realidad, pero todos se acaban uniendo por una razón o por otra, y Tony lleva dieciocho horas sin comer nada sólido y comienza a ver borroso.

A Steve le encanta el sushi, y le gustan mil cosas que Tony nunca hubiera esperado que le gustaran. Tampoco llega a disculparse. Tony lo añade todo al continuamente cambiante mapa de Steve Rogers que elabora en su cabeza.

 

*

 

Estrella el lamborghini a tres kilómetros de llegar a casa. Rhodey le recoge con resignación y firma todos los papeles. A veces Tony preferiría que fuera honesto con él, que dijera lo que todos piensan, porque _por mierdas como esta Pepper se marchó, Tony_. En cambio es un

—Has tenido suerte —y no le mira mientras conduce—, aunque mañana habrá quince vídeos nuevos en youtube, y no de los halagadores.  
—La mala publicidad sigue siendo publicidad.

Es como en los viejos tiempos. Tony cagándola, Rhodey detrás, porque Rhodey nunca le deja hundirse del todo, y dios sabe que hace méritos.

Apoya la cabeza contra la ventanilla del coche y se duerme contra las vibraciones.

 

*

 

Steve entra en su habitación a la mañana siguiente, y por su cara ha visto las noticias. Tony levanta una mano en señal de paz y alcanza un bote de analgésico, al mismo tiempo que Steve se planta delante de la puerta. “Tenemos que hablar.”

—¿Estamos rompiendo? Las revistas se alegrarán.

Steve cierra la puerta con cuidado, y Tony lo aprecia. Casi. En el fondo.

—¿Crees que nadie se da cuenta de lo que estás haciendo? —Steve busca su mirada, así que se sienta en el borde de la cama y cierra los ojos. Normalmente no le gusta estar dentro de su propia cabeza, pero hoy el sentimiento resalta más de lo normal.  
—Me doy cuenta de que pensáis que me rompo con nada.

Se da cuenta de que Rhodey le llama más a menudo de lo habitual, de que Bruce le mantiene fuera del taller lo máximo que puede, de que Steve se contiene con él. En los entrenamientos, pero también con esta cordialidad precaria que tienen, que se tambalea cada vez que Tony pincha para encontrar los límites.

Steve se ríe grave, se sienta junto a él y su primer instinto es alejarse. No está lo suficientemente despierto, y, para ser honestos, no acaba de estar sobrio.

—Mi padre bebía, ¿sabes? En su momento parecía normal. Nunca nos pegó, nunca llegó a pasar nada grave, pero me pasé años buscándole de bar en bar hasta poder arrastrarle a casa. No fue exactamente agradable.

Tony resopla. Se hunde los dedos en el pelo, aprieta con las uñas hasta que la incomodidad se funde con el dolor de cabeza.

—Lo mismo no es el momento para historias de la infancia, Rogers.

El peso de Steve desaparece del colchón y la cama parece quejarse. Tony también quiere hacerlo, pero ese es un nivel de dignidad que aún no está dispuesto a perder.

—Doce horas de sobriedad antes de cualquier misión. Si veo cualquier cosa fuera de lo normal estás fuera. Si pones en peligro a alguno de tus compañeros, a algún civil, estás fuera. ¿Queda entendido?

Esta vez sí que levanta la mirada.

—¿Vas a ejercer de padre ahora que Furia no está? —lo escupe con incredulidad— Puedo mear en un vaso si quieres, aunque ahora no iba a servir de mucho.

Steve aprieta los labios. Le observa como lo hace cuando están uniformados, todo determinación y con la seguridad de que no va a ceder ante nada.

—Si es lo que hace falta.

Y él bufa. Aprieta el bote de analgésicos con una mano y sacude la cabeza. “¿Eso es todo? Aún tengo que soportar la charla de Rhodey y estoy seguro de que Hill me tiene preparado un comunicado de prensa.”

Parece que va a decir algo más, por la manera en la que se humedece los labios y su postura cambia, por cómo relaja los hombros y parece ver a Tony con algo que se asemeja lo suficientemente a la compasión como para provocarle náuseas. Después agita la cabeza, y sale de su habitación sin cerrar la puerta.

 

*

 

Tony se pierde la siguiente misión. Clint acaba con una pierna escayolada y taladrándole los oídos con sus quejidos mientras Natasha se pinta las uñas en la otra punta del sofá. Se acostumbra a su presencia constante en la Torre, a las cajas de pizza apiladas en la mesa del salón principal y a la inagotable retahíla de insultos en ruso que Natasha se niega a enseñarle.

Steve no le ha pedido una muestra de orina, pero tampoco han cruzado más de diez palabras desde hace semanas. Pierde incluso esa afabilidad imitada que habían conseguido, y durante los entrenamientos Tony aprende a escudarse en las caídas y a rodar rápido para evitar los golpes.

Tony prefiere no pensar en la manera en la que sus camisetas siguen siendo pequeñas, como si no se acostumbrase a su propia talla. Prefiere no pensar en la manera en la que Steve le inmoviliza las muñecas contra el suelo y clava una rodilla entre sus piernas y se respiran en la cara durante un segundo de más.

Prefería cuando pretendían ser amigos. Hacía mucho más fácil sentirse culpable.

 

*

 

Tres oficiales polacos aparecen muertos en Argentina y Natasha llega con imágenes de una cámara de seguridad que muestran un brazo metálico. Ella y Steve se miran durante un segundo, antes de que Steve se frote el puente de la nariz con exasperación y salga de la sala de reuniones.

Natasha chasquea la lengua y le dirige una mirada de advertencia cuando ve que Tony se levanta. Le detiene con una mano en el pecho.

—Ten cuidado con lo que dices, Stark —y suena terriblemente a que le falta una segunda oración para completar, algo que implica mutilaciones.

 

*

 

Le sigue hasta la sala de conferencias. No se ha molestado en encender las luces, así que Tony espera un segundo y toca en la puerta abierta con los nudillos.

Steve está agachado sobre la mesa, hay tres ficheros abiertos encima. La mayoría son informes recientes, pero algunos apestan a polvo y a cerrado, todos tienen los bordes arrugados de haber sido manipulados demasiadas veces, tienen las esquinas dobladas y los folios están descolocados.

—Puedo cancelar las reuniones de hoy si quieres —lo deja caer, y Steve se limita a asentir con la cabeza y a dejarse caer sobre una de las sillas.

Tony lo toma como una invitación, aunque no lo sea. Cierra la puerta y alcanza uno de los ficheros.

—Podrías poner en práctica algo de lo que siempre predicas y dejar que el equipo te ayude.

Steve le quita la carpeta. “Esto es personal.”

—Precisamente por eso.

No responde, y Tony chasquea la lengua y se mete las manos en los bolsillos. Echa un vistazo al resto de la habitación, a la puerta cerrada. “Podríamos…” comienza, y esto capta la atención de Steve, que le dirige una mirada cansada y respira pesado.

Se agacha en el suelo, y Steve no reacciona. Lo considera una buena señal, cuando no recibe un puñetazo al colocarle las manos en los muslos. Mira hacia arriba, y Steve arquea la espalda en la silla y aguanta la respiración, tiene los ojos cerrados y los labios húmedos. Tony le baja la bragueta, y Steve gruñe, casi como un animal herido, y entierra los dedos en su pelo.

 

*

 

JARVIS se encarga de borrar las cintas de seguridad, y Tony de cancelar todos los encuentros oficiales que hay en la agenda del Capitán América, y que al parecer incluyen una aparición en todas las organizaciones benéficas de Nueva York.

Natasha tiene dos bolsas de ropa preparadas y Sam Wilson aparece esa misma tarde en un jeep. Le reconoce por los informes y porque lleva meses intentando ver de cerca el exoesqueleto de vuelo. Es antiguo pero funcional, Tony no negará el encanto de lo vintage.

—Podría hacerle unos cuantos retoques, ¿te gusta el rojo?

Wilson le escruta con desconfianza. “Lo que tú digas, tío”, y se revuelve impaciente hasta que Steve aparece, vestido de civil. Natasha le tiende una de las bolsas de viaje.

—Cuando quieras, Capi — y Steve sonríe y la golpea en el brazo sin fuerza.

Se miran un momento antes de irse, y Tony esboza un saludo militar. Steve pone los ojos en blanco.

 

*

 

Steve vuelve un miércoles a las tres de la mañana. Él y Natasha llegan empapados y con las bolsas a cuestas, Natasha tiene la mano vendada y se retira inmediatamente a, en sus palabras, “agotar el agua caliente de la Torre”. Tony tiene una cerveza en una mano, la tablet en la otra. Cree que Natasha le sonríe al pasar, pero la lógica dicta que es improbable.

—Ey —saluda a Steve con la cerveza.

Se acerca sin dejar la bolsa, y Tony está a punto de tirar la tablet cuando Steve le engancha de la nuca. Cierra la distancia rápido, como si fuera a acobardarse si no. Es un beso brusco, que calibra los ángulos entre ellos, y Steve tiene la piel mojada y le sujeta con demasiada fuerza. Tony apenas se mueve, incómodo y con ambas manos ocupadas, pero la lengua de Steve le entreabre los labios y cree que puede aguantar así si hace falta. Puede dejarse hacer y acabar con agujetas en los brazos si no tiene que separarse, y si puede morderle los labios y reírse contra su boca.

Pero Steve se separa, y no parece avergonzado, aunque sí al borde del colapso.

Tony da un sorbo a su cerveza y luego le tiende el botellín.

—¿Ha ido bien la cosa?  
—Mejor que la última vez.

Steve le quita la cerveza y da un trago largo. Tony sigue el movimiento de su nuez con la mirada, y se pregunta si es demasiado pronto para lamérsela.

—Necesito dormir —aclara, contra el cuello de la botella y como si Tony hubiera hablado en voz alta.

Él se encoge de hombros. “Tengo trabajo para quince días, pero avísame si necesitas que te arropen.”

—Puedo llamar a Bruce, tiene mejores modales.  
—Ah, pero no mi atención al detalle.

Steve se yergue frente a él y se recoloca la bolsa en el hombro. “Ya veremos,” le agarra del frente de la camiseta y le da un beso seco en los labios. Tony se permite el lujo de observar cómo se marcha sin pudor, incluso si se marcha con su cerveza.


End file.
